Come Home Soon
by i1kagome
Summary: Inuyasha is away at war and Kagome sings a song to the entire town and touches the hearts of everyone. INUxKAGS


**A/N: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! Or SHeDAISY!!...unless they're for sale…**

**Come Home Soon**

"Inuyasha…please come home soon…" Kagome said sadly.

**Knock Knock**

"Come in!" She called. The person walked in. "Oh, hey, Sango," Kagome said happily.

"Don't give me that act, Kagome," Sango said sternly. "Ever since Inuyasha went to war, you're sad all the time. There's a town meeting for the war Friday, I think you should sing the song you wrote."

"You know what, I think I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Kagome Higurashi would like to sing a song about the men and women who are across seas and fighting for our country's honor.

Kagome walks on stage and everybody claps. "Hey, how many people here have family and friends across seas?" Over 100 people raised their hands, "How many women have husbands at war?" About 50 women raised their hands. "How many women are pregnant with their husbands across seas?" Nobody raised their hands. "Well, I am and I miss my husband terribly. So, you guys know I'm speaking from my heart. Here it is. The song's called Come Home Soon."

_**I put away the groceries  
And I take my daily bread  
I dream of your arms around me  
As I tuck the kids in bed**_

__

_**I don't know what you're doin'  
And I don't know where you are  
But I look up at that great big sky  
And I hope you're wishin' on that same  
bright star**_

_**I wonder, I pray**_

_**And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)**_

Tears were coming out of the eyes of the women and children. The men were trying to keep from crying too.

_**I know that we're together  
Even though we're far apart  
And I'll wear our lucky penny 'round my neck  
Pressed to my heart**_

_**I wonder, I pray**_

_**And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)**_

_**I wonder, I pray**_

_**And I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
And it's so hard livin' here on my own  
So please, come home soon  
(Come home soon)**_

The men started crying. Sango had tears running down her cheeks and someone, very special that was watching from the back, started tearing up.

_**I still imagine your touch  
It's beautiful missing something that much  
But sometimes love needs a fighting chance  
So I'll wait my turn until it's our turn to dance**_

Kagome, now, had tears running down her cheeks. No matter how many tears were running her face, her voice stayed as strong as it was when she first started.

_**I sleep alone  
I cry alone  
Without you this house is not a home  
So please, come home soon**_

_**I walk alone  
I try alone  
I'll wait for you, don't want to die alone  
So please, come home soon**_

By this time in the song, everybody, including the mayor, was crying.

_**Come home soon  
Come home soon**_

Kagome stopped singing and everyone clapped. Sango walked on stage and took the mic. "Wasn't that an emotional song, everyone? Now, Kagome, we have a special surprise for you." Kagome looked completely and utterly confused. "Alright, our special surprise, come on up!"

The crowd parted and through it, came Inuyasha.

"INUYASHA!! OH MY GOODNESS!!" She screamed. Kagome ran up to him and almost tackled him. Key word was almost. She would have tackled him if not for him stopping her. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?"

"You're not supposed to be running like that, Kagome," Inuyasha said caringly.

"What do you mean?"

"You're pregnant, Kagome," He said bluntly.

"Ehhh…you heard that?" Kagome said nervously.

"Yeah, and you know what?" Kagome tilted her head to the side. "I'm done in the army. My time is up."

"YES!! Now I really want you to name our daughter, Inuyasha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok guys, I want a vote.**

**Make this story go on longer**

**Keep it like it is**

**Keep it like it is and make a sequel to it involving Miroku and Sango too.**

**I also want you guys to give me suggestions on what I should write next because I'm started to lose my inspiration.**


End file.
